Life Beyond Books
by surfngurl
Summary: Based off of Jane Austen's 'Northanger Abbey'. Hermione grows up in a large family with her nose almost constantly stuffed in a book. But when an invite into society arises, she may have to learn that life is not always like a romance book..or maybe it is
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: As a recent fan of Jane Austen's 'Northanger Abbey', I was inspired to do a Draco/Hermione fanfiction. I am basing this story mostly on the version that I recently saw on PBS' Masterpiece Classic Complete Jane Austen series. This will of course, be a bit more modern version of the story but I have not decided whether to make everyone witches and wizards. I'm thinking not, but you'll probably recognize places from the wizarding world. So without further ado, I present my Harry Potter version of Northanger Abbey… and remember, the plot isn't mine nor is the characters; they all belong to Jane Austen and JK Rowling.

**Characters** (NOTE: some characters who were not related in the JK Rowling series will now be related, which is why extra last names have been added in parentheses)

Catherine Morland will be played by Hermione Granger

Henry Tilney will be played by Draco Malfoy

General Tilney will be played by Lucius Malfoy

Eleanor Tilney will be played by Nymphadora Tonks (Malfoy)

Frederick Tilney will be played by Adrian Pucey (Malfoy)

John Thorpe will be played by Marcus Flint

Isabella Thorpe will be played by Pansy Parkinson (Flint)

Mrs. Allen will be played by Minerva McGonagall (Dumbledore)

Mr. Allen will be played by Albus Dumbledore

**_Prologue_**

Hermione Granger grew up as one of two girls in a large family of seven. Her older brothers Charlie, Bill, and Percy had all married and moved out of the Burrow; while her other older brothers Fred and George stayed home to help the family (or at least when they weren't pulling pranks). They didn't mind staying at home so much because their girlfriends Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell lived in Ottery St. Catchpole as well. Hermione's twin brother Ron was currently going out with Lavender Brown, who was a bit of a ditz (in Hermione's eye) but seemed to genuinely love her brother and that was all that mattered. Ginny, the youngest member of the family had even managed to snag a boyfriend in Neville Longbottom. So how was it that Miss Hermione Granger sat at home alone on a Friday night? Even her parents had run in to town to grab some dinner together. But Hermione loved her romance books, and she knew that her books would never hurt her or break her heart. She had seen all the heartache her siblings had gone through before they found their seemingly perfect matches. She would much rather retreat to the safety that her books provided, and pretend that she were the heroine of the novel with a handsome man to come to her rescue when the evil villain had her bound and gagged in his dungeon.

Hermione awoke Saturday morning to two faces peering down at her.

"Ack!" She jerked up and bumped heads with her two siblings. "Ginny! Ron! Don't do that! It just can't be good for any of our heads. What are you two doing in my room at this time of morning anyway?"

"We have a visitor and mum wants you to come downstairs as soon as you're ready." The two siblings spoke in perfect harmony.

"Okay. Did you two rehearse that or something? Anyway, I'm up. Tell mum I'll be down as soon as I can."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione made her way downstairs to the living area and quickly recognized the voices speaking as their close family friends Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva. Her mother, Molly, appeared in front of her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you like a bit of breakfast before joining us in the livingroom?"

"No thanks mum. I'm not really that hungry." And she turned her attention to her guests, "hello Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Hello Hermione dear. Don't you look all grown up; don't you think so Albus?"

"Yes Minerva dear, she does look quite grown up. Which brings me to the point of our visit; Molly, we were wondering if you might allow Hermione to accompany us to Diagon Alley? Give her a chance to experience society outside of Ottery." Albus turned his kind blue eyes to Hermione then, "would you enjoy that dear?"

"Oh yes, I think I would very much. Mum, may I go? Please."

Molly seemed to consider her daughter's plea for a moment and finally consented. Hermione ran to her and enveloped her in her arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'll run upstairs and pack immediately. And thank you so much for this kind offer Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore." And in a flash, she was gone up the stairs.

That afternoon, with a tear in her eye Molly watched her daughter disappear down the driveway with the Dumbledore's; and she prayed that perhaps her daughter would manage to put down her books for once and perhaps even manage to find the love that all her other kids had managed to find.


	2. A Day of Shopping

**Author's Note:** Once again, none of this is mine… I'm just playing in the worlds created by Jane Austen and JK Rowling.

**Chapter One**

Hermione could not believe her eyes as she took in the sights of Diagon Alley. There were shops and restaurants galore, not to mention one interesting looking building that looked like it came right out of the 18th Century. In fact, the entire town was beautifully blended with 18th Century architecture. The roads looked like they were made of large smooth stones; there were even a few horse-drawn carriages being driven around the town. It was all just so different from her home; it was wonderful! Hermione glanced at the sign on the building which had caught her eye; it read 'The Upper Rooms'. She wondered if it was a themed restaurant or something like that. Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore would take her there soon; and maybe they could even get a ride on one of those horse-drawn carriages.

The car stopped in front of a modest looking hotel with a sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was quite an odd name for a hotel, but Hermione thought it seemed to fit in just fine with the rest of the town. When she started to get her bags from the trunk, Albus placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and simply nudged her toward Minerva. Hermione felt a little bad for Albus having to carry all her bags, but she didn't want to offend him. As she headed toward Minerva and the entrance to the hotel, a couple of young men passed her by and as they did she clearly heard them mumble something about being 'ripe for the picking.' Unnerved by this comment, she hurried her pace and quickly clasped her arm with Minerva.

After they got settled in, Hermione stood by the window watching all the people who were wandering around on the streets outside.

"Just look at all those people out there. It really makes you want to know what their stories are."

"Not really, it just makes me wonder why they aren't all indoors enjoying a nice fire like us." Albus stated as he propped his feet on the pedestal.

Hermione turned her attention to Minerva, "I suppose it's too late to go out on the town tonight?"

"Well of course it is, dear. And besides, we have absolutely nothing to wear!"

"But I brought my nicest dress from home. It may be hand sewn, but it's the best I have."

"We'll go out shopping tomorrow and get you a whole new wardrobe, how does that sound? Do you think you might be able to bear a day out shopping and spending dear Albus' money?"

"I'll do my best, ma'am."

* * *

After a night of sleeping upon the softest mattress Hermione had ever felt, she couldn't wait to go out shopping with Mrs. Dumbledore. She'd never had any new clothes of her own; not that she was complaining. It was just that her family did not have the wealth of some, so they did without many things and hand-made whatever they could.

The hotel had a small restaurant on the first level, where Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore and Hermione all enjoyed a large breakfast while they chatted with a few of the other guests about local news and events. Mrs. Dumbledore was thrilled to learn that 'The Upper Rooms' would be hosting a dinner along with some dancing that very night. Hermione instantly perked up at the name, and remembered it as being the unique building that she had seen on their way in to town. She inwardly hoped that they would go to that dinner and dance; but she didn't want to appear overly anxious to her hosts. So she kept these hopes to herself and continued eating her breakfast, while thoughts of handsome men and beautiful women weaving an intricate pattern danced in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Dumbledore asked her if she was ready to head out shopping. She nodded her head in assent, excused herself from Mr. Dumbledore, and thanked the staff for the wonderful breakfast; she linked arms with Minerva and out to the streets they headed. Before Hermione could fully take in the sights of the town in full daylight, they had already stopped in front of a shop with windows covered in the most beautiful fabrics she had ever seen.

A kind looking woman stepped out of the shop, "Welcome to Madam Malkin's. We carry some of the finest fabrics and silks in the county. Come in, come in and let's start fitting you."

Hermione was swept away in to the shop by this kind looking woman with Mrs. Dumbledore close behind, who spoke up once they were in the store. "I'd like to get this young woman a brand new wardrobe; dresses for day, night, dinner parties, dances, and whatever else you can supply. And please put it all on Mr. Dumbledore's account."

"Oh Mrs. Dumbledore, I couldn't! This is way too much! All I simply need is a dress."

"Don't worry about it dear. Let us spoil you since we don't have children or grandchildren of our own. Madam Malkin, do you possibly have something appropriate for the dinner and dance at 'The Upper Rooms' tonight? And just have everything else delivered to our room at 'The Leaky Cauldron' when you get them finished."

They allowed Hermione to pick out her favorite fabrics and they took all her measurements for the dresses to be made. She also asked if she could have some simple blouses and pants made for when she returned to her home. For their outing that night, she chose a beautiful light pink and flowing dress. (A/N: imagine the dress Hermione wore to the Yule Ball in the 4th Harry Potter movie)

On their way back to the hotel, they stopped in at a little café to grab a bite of lunch. Hermione took the opportunity to ask Mrs. Dumbledore about 'The Upper Rooms.'

"I noticed the building on our way in to town, and I couldn't help but notice its architecture. Is it a themed restaurant or something?"

"Well, yes it is themed; as you can probably tell by the architecture it's based from the 18th Century. But it's not exactly a restaurant; it's more like a grand hall. They sometimes have afternoon tea parties, or have grand dinners and dances much like what's happening there tonight. You aren't required to dress as they did in the time period, but all the dances will be authentic. You won't see any club-type dancing there. And don't worry if you don't know the steps; few people do. Just follow the flow and you'll be fine."

"I hardly think I'll be asked to dance, but it'll be fun to watch."

Minerva held her comments, but she had a feeling that she would be beating the young men off with a stick tonight.

**Author's Note:**Oh geez! Please forgive me for the absence of Draco in this chapter! I promise you he will be in the next one. Who else did you think would be asking sweet Hermione to dance???


	3. An Evening With Mr Malfoy

**Author's Note:** Nope, still not mine… all the credit goes to Jane Austen and JK Rowling. Draco finally makes his appearance but beware, he will be extremely OOC.

**Chapter Two**

'The Upper Rooms' were even lovelier than Hermione imagined. There were candles everywhere; even the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were lit by candles. The floors were a beautiful marble, which reflected candle light; it reminded Hermione of the night sky and all the twinkling stars. The main hall was packed tight with women in beautiful gowns and some of the men were even wearing waistcoats. The crowded room overwhelmed Hermione a bit, causing her to cling tightly to Mrs. Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore had disappeared as soon as they entered the building; he had gone off to play cards with some of the other men.

"Come, Hermione, let's find a spot to sit… if we can."

As they were making their way through the crowd, a young man was quickly walking the opposite way; and as he passed them, he bumped in to Mrs. Dumbledore.

"Watch your step, young man!"

"My apologies, ma'am."

Hermione's head popped up at the sound of the deep voice, and her breath hitched at the handsome man who they had bumped in to. He had sandy blonde hair of medium length that hung loose, and the most amazing grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Hermione, come over here and make sure there was no damage done to my gown. I love these silks, but they are so delicate and easy to rip. Ah well, no harm done. So Mr…?"

"Oh excuse me ma'am. Mr. Draco Malfoy…pleasure to meet you Mrs…?"

"I am Mrs. Minerva Dumbledore and this is my charge, young Ms. Hermione Granger. She's staying with my husband and me at the Leaky Cauldron here in Diagon Alley. What do you think of her dress?"

"It is quite a lovely dress, but I daresay it will be very difficult to clean and will quite possibly fray."

Hermione had to cover her gasp; how dare this devilish man say such a thing. But before she could speak her mind, Mrs. Dumbledore spoke again.

"How is it that you know such things Mr. Malfoy?"

"I actually help my sister shop for many of her gowns. I've built up quite knowledge for the different types of fabrics."

"That is impressive indeed! You're sister is a very lucky young lady to have a brother such as you."

"I do what I can. Now, if I may please accompany Ms. Granger to the dance floor; if she has not been promised to another young man?" (**A/N**: Or as my best friend wanted me to have him say, "make out with ms granger…I would appreciate it!")

For the first time since he bumped in to Mrs. Dumbledore, Draco heard the young woman speak. "I would be honored, sir."

And with that, they stepped out on to the dance floor hand in hand. A dance was currently in progress, so Draco and Hermione stood off to the side until the next dance began. Hermione stared in awe at the beautiful patterns weaved by the dancers that were currently out on the floor. She had never seen anything so beautiful, and she told Draco so.

"It is quite lovely, isn't it?"

Before anything else could be said, the current dance came to an end; some of the dancers on the floor stepped off, allowing new partners to join in. Hermione glanced nervously at her dance partner, who gently squeezed her hand before joining the line-up of men on the one side of the floor. The music started up and the dance began. Hermione's nervousness slowly faded away as she became accustomed to the complicated dance steps. The two lines joined together in the middle of the floor, and the dancers paired off.

"Forgive my manners Miss Granger, for I have fallen behind on my duties as your partner." At Hermione's odd look, he continued "It is only polite, as your dance partner, to ask how long you have been in Diagon Alley; whether you were ever here before; whether you have seen the sights; and how you like the place altogether? So, if you will forgive my negligence we can begin the questioning now."

"Of course I forgive you, but you don't have to trouble yourself with asking me all those questions."

"It's no trouble at all, I promise you. Let's begin. So how long have you been in Diagon Alley?"

"I've only been here a week."

"Really, only a week; you seem to fit in quite well here," Draco said with a wink. "So, have you ever been here before?"

"No, I can assure you I have not," Hermione said while trying to hide her smile behind her hands.

"Amazing! Have you taken time to see the sights?"

"No sir, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore are lovely people but they haven't been able to take me around town yet."

"And have you no one else to take you around to see the sights?" Hermione could detect a hint of jealousy in Draco's voice.

"No sir, honestly you have been the first gentleman that I've had the pleasure to make acquaintances with."

"Well I'm certainly not the only one who has taken notice of you; for instance, there's a gentleman over there that keeps looking your way."

Hermione turned to look, and indeed she saw a man with jet black hair and coal brown eyes and she could feel the intensity of his stare. With all honesty, it frightened her a bit. She turned her attention back to Draco, "but yet here I am still dancing with you. I think you have gotten off track Mr. Malfoy, for there is a question that you have not asked me yet."

"Indeed I have Ms. Granger. How have you enjoyed Diagon Alley so far?"

"It truly is a lovely place and I have met the most wonderful people during my time here so far."

"Ah, but I will make such a poor entry for your journal tonight. I can only imagine tonight's entry, 'I attended a dinner and dance. Danced with one man, and was watched by one far more handsome than he.'"

"I can assure you good sir that I will state no such thing. And how do you know whether I keep a journal or not?"

"How else are young women supposed to remember such lovely nights as this?"

That night before she lay down to bed, Hermione did write in her journal. She wrote about what a wonderful evening she had, what a true gentleman Mr. Malfoy was, and how frightened she felt from that strange man's stare. Her last thoughts before she drifted to sleep were of Draco, and how she hoped to see his smiling face again soon.

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, Draco's appearance. Please remember to read and review.


End file.
